Getting into the Holiday Spirit
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Vexor dislikes Christmas. A shiny Lucario tries his best to get him into the holiday spirit. May contain SLASH content. Multi-crossover. Alternate Universe. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**"Getting into the Holiday Spirit"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nor do I own Big Bad Beetleborgs, Power Rangers, or Super Sentai.**_

_**Summary: Vexor dislikes Christmas. A shiny Lucario tries his best to get him into the holiday spirit. May contain SLASH content. Multi-crossover. Alternate Universe. Oneshot. Merry(late)Christmas!**_

_**Author's note: If you don't know the show "Big Bad Beetleborgs", look it up on wikipedia.**_

_**Warning: Contains furry yiff yaoi.**_

_**Setting: In the middle of December.**_

**Chapter One: What is Christmas?**

It was a nice, cold Winter day in the town of Charterville. Snowflakes were slowly falling down from the cloudy sky straight down to the snow-covered ground below, glistening in the light. There was so much snow all around the place. Plenty of it to make snowmen, go sleighing, build igloo's, or have a snowball fight. Christmas is right around the corner. And the whole town has already gotten into the holiday spirit. Christmas decorations were put up everywhere. Lots of people doing some Christmas shopping, getting all sorts of gifts for their loved ones. Christmas lights brighten up the display windows of all the stores in town. Each store was extremely busy selling baked goods, toys, and other kinds of things. Families looking for the perfect pine tree to set up and decorate at home. Christmas carollers singing songs of peace on earth and good will toward men, bringing endless holiday cheer into the hearts of many people. From silver bells to candy canes. From stockings to tinsel. From gingerbread men to beautifully colored ornaments. From the Christmas tales told for generations to the Christmas songs that will last forever. From chestnuts roasting on an open fire to jack frost nibbling on your nose. Everyone in Charterville is looking forward to Christmas. Well, almost everyone...

Just a few miles away from town stood a very old house that looks like it's been abandoned for years since the owner, Mr. Hillhurst, died during the 19-century. That place is known as Hillhurst Mansion. Many people believed that the house itself is haunted by the ghost of Mr. Hillhurst. That is just a rumor. It's not really haunted, but there are some very interesting residents living in that house. A shiny Lucario named Goldie is one of them. He's been living in that house ever since he was a shiny Riolu. Before he came to Hillhurst, he was just a rough and independent shiny Riolu who have no family of his own or a place to call home. He travels everywhere across the globe. He would learn many things from the humans, and have a deep understanding of them. He knows that all living things are made for a purpose and that every single one has a right to live. He would fight anyone who is a threat to humans, himself, his fellow Pokemon, or any other living being on earth or from space. One day, as he came by Charterville, he saw three very odd-looking creatures (known as the Magnavores) terrorizing the whole town and scaring away the citizens. Their names are Typhus, Noxic, and Jara. They all work for Vexor (a tall and mysterious being that came to Earth to conduct experiments after traveling through the galaxy for centuries) but they would rather frighten people, goof-off, and eat junk food all day then do his bidding. Even though they are lazy good-for-nothing slugs, they do manage to keep intruders away from Hillhurst with their scare tactics. Goldie decide to take these guys on to stop their vicious bullying on the humans. The Magnavores started laughing at him and picking on him as soon as they first met him. Damn, that was the biggest mistake of their lives! Never underistimate a shiny Riolu with a karate black belt who has a long experience doing intense training. Goldie gave those three a beating of a lifetime. They tried to run away from him in order to escape his massive punches and fatal kicks, but Goldie was going to have it. He chased them from Charterville (all the way) to Hillhurst Mansion. Normally, Vexor wouldn't allow pets at the house. But when he saw Goldie in action, it amuse him enough to make an acception. Seeing Goldie chase Typhus, Noxic, and Jara all over the place was a sight for sore eyes! Vexor have never seen such a 'delightfully' ferocious creature like Goldie. That little Riolu was so cute when he tried to get his paws on those three as he barked real loudly. And it's very sweet of him when he almost bite Typhus' hand off. Vexor couldn't help but laughed his own head off as he begin to have a deep admiration for Goldie. Anyone who can make those three useless goons miserable is a friend of his! It would be nice to have Goldie around as his new minion.

That was two years ago. Goldie is not so little anymore. He is now a full-grown shiny Lucario who is also Vexor's most loyal and faithful companion. He would do anything for the Magnavore who gave him food, affection, comfort, and a roof over his head. He'll never let him down or disobey him not once. Vexor was very pleased to have someone like Goldie to depend on. He can always relay on him. Unlike those three stooges of his! This makes Typhus, Noxic, and Jara green with envy. In fact, it sparked a big rivalry between them and Goldie. But we'll get to that later on.

Let's continue the story to inside the Hillhurst Mansion. Goldie is at the parlor, sitting next to the window as he watched the snowfall. He wagged his tail with excitement as he watched every snowflake fall from the sky, his eyes filled with glee. He knows that Christmas is on its way, and having to wait for that special day to arrive is such torture for him. Ah, Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year! A time to hope. A time to give. A time to love. Goldie loves Christmas a awful lot. He loves it more then any other holiday. Halloween is too scary. Thanksgiving is OK. New Years is just the first day of a brand new year. Valentines Day is all about kisses and hugs. St. Patrick's Day is beyond weird. Easter is so annoying. And the Fourth of July is 'definately' nothing like Christmas. Christmas is a special time when people get along better and spend more time with their families. Christmas is Goldie's most favorite holiday. He cherished everything that involves season greetings and merry-making. Just thinking about it gives him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Christmas is almost here. Goldie can feel it in his heart. He can't wait for that day to come. He's just so excited! But not everyone is as excited as he is. Vexor never even heard of Christmas. The Magnavores could care less about Christmas. Everyone else is too busy to even think of celebrating Christmas. Frankly, no one would want to have anything to do with Christmas! It's quite sad really...

Goldie would sometimes try to spread some Holiday cheer around Hillhurst. He knows how to celebrate Chrsitmas because he experience it a lot with the friends he makes during his many journeys around the world. It's good that someone like Goldie is trying so hard to bring the spirit of Christmas towards the residents of Hillhurst Mansion. Except his plans always backfire because of those damn Magnavores! The first time he tried to bring Christmas to Hillhurst Mansion, the Magnavores locked him up in a barrel and threw the barrel into a river that leads to the sea. He was missing for days til Vexor searched endlessly for him and found him at a deserted island. He was so worried when Goldie went missing for a really long time. He was overjoyed to find him alive and nurse him back to health. And he punished the Magnavores severly for what they did to Goldie. That's when Goldie saw the soft side of Vexor and grew to like him. It did bring those two a lot closer that year. The second time Goldie tried to bring Christmas to Hillhurst Mansion, the Magnavores pour egg nog all over him and tied him up at a telephone pole with tinsel right in public. Then they left him there all night in the blistering cold. It was so embarrasing! It took weeks for Goldie to get the egg nog off his fur, and being tied up in tinsel too long caused him to have a very ichy rash that didn't go away til March. Oh, how he hated the Magnavores! He hates them so much! Those bastards are always ba-hum-bugging him! It's people like them that tend to harsh his mellow everytime. But this year will be different. Goldie is not going to let those three scrooges ruin his Holiday spirit. He will bring Christmas to Hillhurst Mansion or die trying! And those Magnavores won't stop him. He'll just beat the shit out of them if they even try. One way or the other.

Goldie sit by the window as he continued to watch the snow from inside the house, wagging his tail joyfully as he counted every single snowflake. He just sat there as he admired the snow-covered landscape, looking through the window with such delight as if it were a beautiful painting.

_It's so pretty around this time of year. _He thought. _Look at all this snow! It's like a winter wonderland out there. Ah, man, Vexor has __**got**__ to see._

"Hey, Vexor!" He shouted for his friend. "Could you come to the parlor for a little bit? There's something really neat I want to show. Hurry! You gotta come see this. It's amazing!"

"Calm down, Goldie, I'm on my way." Vexor said as he teleported from his lab (located in the basement) to the parlor. "I swear, you're loud enough to wake up the dead! No wonder that there are so many ghosts roaming around that old cemetery next door. They can't even rest in peace with all this racket. Now, what is it that you're trying to show me? This better be important. I was in the middle of an experiment."

"You can get back to your silly project later." Goldie said as he motioned his friend to come over to the window. "Right now I want you to look at this with me. It's so beautiful outside!"

"Hmm... yes... that's nice..." Vexor said as he walked across the parlor and stood next to his friend to look out the window as he exclaimed today's weather carefully, confused by one of Earth's most strangest weather conditions. "What are these small pieces of ice that's falling from the sky? It looks like all of Charterville is covered in it compeletely. Reminds me of the planet with the freezing temperatures."

"That's snow, Vexor. When it's gets cold enough around December, it starts to snow. It doesn't snow in areas that are warm, but it does in places like Charterville or at a place that is really, really cold. What you think?"

"I think that this is somehow odd, Goldie. I never could understand your planet's weather system. Your planet has a mulitple of weather conditions, and there always different weather in each area instead of the same weather on the entire planet. Earth is so strange sometimes."

"It's not strange to me."

"Easy for **you** to say. You lived on this planet since you were born. I have to travel a billion planets for research. They're not even close to being as strange as Earth."

"Wow! You must have lived a really _long_ life to explore that many planets."

"You'd be surpirsed that my life-span is limitless, Goldie. You might say that I'm more older then God."

"I don't think you're old, Vexor. I think it's cool to have immortality. I'm actually jealous."

"You're such a kind and clever Pokemon, Goldie. Alway saying something to brighten up my day. Those three bafoons have the nerve to pick on you."

Vexor reached out one hand as he gently stroked the jackal's head. Goldie smiled as he blushed a little but didn't let the Magnavore see it, wagging his tail smoothly.

_He's so wonderful. _He thought as he secretly stared up at his friend. _Why can't anyone else see that? There are so many great things that I love about him. He's smart and gifted. He's kind and caring. He has all these incredible powers. And he has a lovely, unique voice. A beautiful voice that sent chills down my spine! The others think he's ugly, but to me his face is very elegant. It's so mysterious and breath-taking. Besides, looks shouldn't even matter! I love him for him. I even love him more then Christmas for peep's sake! He's really special to me. I never felt this way about anyone before. Especially if that someone is from outer space. I don't know why I have these feelings for him. It just happened from the day I first met him. I love him very much. But he only thinks of me as a house pet. I just wished I can gain the courage to tell him. I want him to know how much he means to me. The only thing I want for Christmas is to be with him. That's all I ever wanted! If only Santa Claus could grant me my wish._

Goldie went back to looking through the window to marvel at Wintertime's most majestic beauty as he let his friend pet him on the head ever so gently.

"You know", he said, "Whenever it's snowing outside, it means that Christmas is almost here."

"Christmas?" Vexor said as he stop petting his friend. "What is this 'Christmas' that you speak of?"

"Christmas is one of those very special holidays that humans celebrate once a year, but other species celebrate it too I think. Christmas is a time when everyone is happy and gets along. They give each other presents and think about what's important in life. Things like 'peace on earth' and good will to all'."

"I'm appalled by this human tradition called Christmas. It's sickening!"

"Come on, Vexor. How can you not like Christmas? The lights. The snow. The presents. It's the best! But Christmas isn't about getting presents. It's about giving to others and being nice to people. You wanna know why Christmas is so special? It's because it always bring out a feeling of peace and harmony to everyone. It's known as the Christmas spirit. There's nothing wrong with that. Christmas is awesome!"

"Oh, please! You're making me violently ill, Goldie."

"Could you at least give Christmas a chance? It will make you feel really good."

"Have you lost your mind! I wouldn't lower myself to such a ridiculous holiday. I'm bad, I'm horrid, and I don't do Christmas!"

With that, Vexor stormed out of the parlor in disgust. Goldie just sighed as he went back to watching the snowfall. Vexor stopped at the entrance hall and looked back at his friend.

_Good going, Vexor, you nitwit! _He thought. _You made a complete fool of yourself in front of the only one who cares about you. How can I admit my feelings for this organism if he thinks I'm a selfish jerk? Love is a technique that even I can't master._

He teleported back to his lab without saying a word, feeling guilty about being so harsh on Goldie. Meanwhile, back at the parlor, a Misdreavus suddenly appeared out of that old pipe organ as she flew across the room to watch the snowfall with Goldie.

"Damn, Goldie!" She exclaimed. "I never knew Vexor was such a scrooge."

Her name is Fortuna. She is a dear friend of Mr. Hillhurst, and mainly a guardian/caretaker of Hillhurst Manor. She has lived in that house for a really long time. Longer then any of the other residents did. She been living here ever since Mr. Hillhurst and his wife, Mrs. Hillhurst, moved to Charterville and brought the house. The rich, newly-wedded couple loved each other very much. They were planning on raising a family together in a small, simple town like Charterville, away from all the busy chaos of the big city. But sadly, Mrs. Hillhurst was struck with a terrible illness that will cost her her own life. Mr. Hillhurst tried everything to help his true love. He even hired the best docters that money could buy! But nothing helped. It pained Mr. Hillhurst to see his wife suffer from her illness as she lay there on her bed because he truly loved her. He just did all he could to ease her pain til she finally passed away. He grief over the death of his wife for days, overcome by a deep depression that seem endless. It's sad when someone lost the love of their life. Mr. Hillhurst cared about his wife so very much yet there was nothing he can do to save her. Being a man in a house that was meant for a family is so very lonely. He would have gone mad from his loneliness if it weren't for his loyal and kind Misdreavus, Fortuna, for accompanying him throughout his entire life. Fortuna was always there for Mr. Hillhurst. She have been friends with him since he was a little boy. She was there when he is happy. She was there when he was sad. She was there when he felt lonely. She was there when he needed peace and comfort. She was there to lend him a helping hand. Their friendship is worth more then all the treasure of the world. Mr. Hillhurst is the only human who was never afraid of Fortuna and became her friend. Fortuna appreciated the rich man for his kindness and warmth. She stood by his side during the 19-century til he died of old age. Before her most cherished friend passed away, she made a promise to him that she'll look after the house for him and keep it as it should be. And she has kept that promise ever since.

Fortuna has lived in Hillhurst Manor for many, many years. She was the one who do the housekeeping and make sure that everything is in order. Vexor and the other residents highly respected Fortuna's wishes to keep this house in perfect shape even though it's been abandoned for a really long time. But Typhus, Noxic, and Jara did not. Those three would trash the place like a hurricane. It would take Fortuna almost a year for her to clean up their messes. It's hard to keep the place clean with those Magnavores around. But she managed to teach those punks a lesson every now and then. She'll scare them out of their minds and play cruel pranks on them whenever they made a mess. The Magnavores despies that ghost almost as much as they despies Goldie, but they're more afraid of her then they are of Vexor. Revenge is sweet! Not only is Fortuna the guardian/caretaker of Hillhurst, she is also Goldie's best friend. Those two share a very special bond that is like a sibling relationship. Fortuna always look up to Goldie like a little sister, and Goldie is always looking after her like a big brother. No one understood Goldie better then Fortuna did. Christmas is as important to her as it was to him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he says, Fortuna." Goldie said. "He's not as mean as he seems to be. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"I just don't understand why Vexor doesn't like Christmas." Fortuna said as she shook her head. "Christmas is the bestest holiday ever! Christmas is suppose to make everyone cheerful and friendly. Not bitter and grumpy like Vexor."

"Fortuna, shame on you! That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Sorry, Goldie, but it is true. Vexor does lack some Holiday spirit."

"It's not that Vexor doesn't like Christmas. It's just that he hasn't experience the joys of Christmas before."

"Neither does everyone else."

"That's true... I wished there was some way to bring a little Christmas cheer into this place."

"Hey! Why don't we throw a Christmas party so we can show Vexor and the others what getting into the Holiday spirit is all about?"

"That's a great idea! We can talk about Santa, bake Christmas goodies, tell colorful Christmas stories, and decorate a tree."

"We can even sing Christmas songs. Hillhurst kept a book of carols in his study room."

"I can cook up a big, delicious Christmas feast. I have read a lot of cook books in my spare time."

"And I can get some of my ghost friends from the cemetery to help us decorate all over the entire house."

"That'll be perfect! With a little teamwork, we can make this the best Christmas ever. Oh! But we can't let Vexor know about this. OK?"

"Why not?"

"Because I want this party to be a special surprise for him. He always said that he loves surprises."

"But what if he comes out of his lab and spoil the surprise?"

"Don't worry. He works in his lab all day and all night. He hardly ever comes out of his lab. It's practicially the only place where he can get some peace and quiet there. He really hates loud noises. So we better work quietly on this party so we don't disturb him."

"How come you care so much about what Vexor likes and what he don't like?"

"Mmmm... well... ah... because he's my friend... and friends are suppose to know a lot about each other... that's why..."

"Nice try, Goldie, but you can't fool a ghost. Especially me. When are you gonna tell Vexor that you like him more then a friend? You know how much he cares about you."

"It's not that simple, Fortuna. Vexor only thinks of me as a pet. I want to tell him, but I'm afraid of how he'll react. What if he doesn't like me that way?"

"Oh, come on! Of course he does like you that way! Sooner or later, you have to tell him. You just have to find the right moment to do it."

"The right moment, huh? I guess you're right. But how will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll know soon enough, Goldie. I promise! Now let's get ourselves ready. Christmas is in a few days, and we have a lot of shopping to do if we want everything ready for the party. I have a feeling that this is going to be one special Christmas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tis a Pleasure to be Vicious**

Goldie and Fortuna came into town to shop for some things that are needed for their Christmas party. They had to wear some warm clothes to avoid the bitter cold, and to avoid any encounter with any Pokemon trainer. Goldie wore a purple Winter hat, a blue scarf, a purple Winter jacket, a pair of blue mittens, and purple Winter pants that go with the jacket. Fortuna wore pink and furry earmuffs, a pink ski hat, and a well-knitted pink scarf. She does love the color of pink! It's her most favorite color. Anyway, Goldie and Fortuna have been shopping all day for the stuff that will helped them prepare for the party. Things like Christmas decorations, ingrediants to make a wonderful Christmas feast, and other things that will make their home more 'Christmasy'. As they did all their shopping, Goldie has been thinking about getting Vexor a gift for Christmas. It can't just be any gift. It has to be the perfect gift! A gift that will make Vexor really happy. A gift that Vexor would definately love more then Science. A gift that will repay Vexor for all the good he has done for Goldie. A gift that will show how much Goldie appreciate Vexor for letting him stay at Hillhurst Manor. A gift that shows Vexor how much Goldie cherish their friendship. A gift that can help Goldie express his feelings for Vexor. You see, Goldie thought a lot about Fortuna's advice, and came up with a brilliant plan that will surely show Vexor that he loves him more then anything. What better way to express your feelings to the one you loved with a gift that comes straight from the heart? Goldie has to come up with a very special gift for Vexor in time for Christmas. He only has a few days til Christmas, and he needs to find the perfect gift for Vexor. _**FAST! **_Finding the perfect gift won't be easy, but it will all be worth it. Figuring out a way to make a very special Christmas present for Vexor is like a labor of love to Goldie. It's a lot more fun to give then receive. Especially if you're giving something very special to the one you know and care about.

Meanwhile, the Magnavores are up to no good as usual. Those three are the baddest bunch in the whole town. In fact, you can divide the world into two groups; People who love Christmas, and people who are so fucking mean just like the Magnavores. The Magnavores hated Christmas, and everything that is good. Why, the very mention of it makes their stomachs turn. It could be that their hearts are as small as a lump of coal. It could be that their souls are as cold as a frosty old snowman. But I think that the most likely reason is that they're just plain stupid! Those three are the biggest idiots in history. They're dumber then a nutcracker, and they're meaner then a scrooge. (But ya didn't hear it from me!)

The Magnavores were walking down the sidewalk as they scare off anyone who walk by them, causing their daily mayhem and mischeif.

"All this goodness brings out my badness." Typhus said with disgust and annoyance. "Everything is so... cheerful. Eh!"

"I hope we have enough evil to go around." Noxic said as he just frighten a man in a Santa Claus suit who was raising money for charity. "It's a jungle out here."

"There's plenty." Jara reassured. "All this Christmas cheer is having me break out in a rash."

They stopped in their tracks as they came to a group of Christmas carollers who are raising canned goods for the needie, singing a Christmas song called "Deck the Halls".

"Out of my way, you mistle-toads!" Jara exclaimed as she and her partners in crime scare the living hell out of those carollers.

The carollers started screaming as they ran away from the Magnavores.

"Now that's music to my ears." Jara said as she pick up the barrel of canned goods, enjoying the sounds of people screaming in fear.

Typhus and Noxic picked up each and every canned good from the barrel as they threw one by one at the running and screaming carollers til the barrel is completely empty.

Typhus singed, "We wished you a _Scary _Christmas..."

"And a _Nasty _New Year!" Noxic finshed off as he grabbed the empty barrel, lifted it high in the air, and threw it at the carollers.

The barrel almost hit one of the carollers as it fell to the ground. The Magnavores laughed in amusement at all the chaos they've caused.

"I can't take anymore of this." Typhus said.

"Yeah", Noxic agreed, "If I hear one more stupid song about peace and harmony, I'm gonna hurl!"

"The Holidays wear me out." Jara said. "Let's go back to Hillhurst and take a load off."

Just when they're about to teleport to Hillhurst Mansion, the Magnavores noticed Fortuna and Goldie from across the street. The two Pokemon were carrying a ton of shopping bags, each bag filled with all sorts of Christmasy things. They past by a few shops til they came to a bakery and went inside.

"I think I recognized those two from anywhere." Noxic said as he rubbed his chin. "Aren't they those snobby, rich brats that threw rocks at the house til we scare them away?"

"No, you idiot!" Jara said as she slapped Noxic on the head. "It's that neat-freak, Fortuna, and that over-pampered pooch, Goldie. What could those twerps possibly be doing shopping at this kind of weather? It must be 0 degrees out here."

"I don't know", Typhus said, "But I think those two are up to something. I have a bad feeling about this, and it ain't the good kind."

"Let's go spy on them and see what they're up to." Jara said demandingly.

"Right!" Typhus and Noxic said in unison.

The Magnavores walked across the street and straight towards the bakery as they sneak up by the display window very quietly so they won't get caught. Jara and Typhus lifted Noxic up so Noxic could see what's going on inside the bakery. Noxic wiped some of the frost off the window to see through the glass. The bakery was loaded with baked goods and things that are sweet to eat. A heavenly delicious paradise for those who have a sweet-tooth. The entire place was surrounded with cakes, cookies, pasteries, and other sorts of sweet goodies that would make your mouth water. Noxic could see Goldie and Fortuna checking out at the counter. The two Pokemon have just purchased a gingerbread house, a box of gingerbreadmen, a chocolate swiss cake with vanilla frosting and strawberries, a box of candy-canes, three pumpkin pies, and a bag of sugarplums. They payed the bakery's owner fully and started speaking to each other as they made their way to the door.

"Guys, they're coming this way!" Noxic exclaimed. "We better hide!"

Jara and Typhus quickly put Noxic down as fast as they could. Then all three of them ran to the nearest alley and hide behind some trash cans. They were extremely quiet so they can hear what the two Pokemon were talking about.

"Do you think we have everything, Fortuna?" Goldie asked as he and his ghost friend walked out of the bakery. "I really want to make this perfect for Vexor."

"Don't worry so much, Goldie." Fortuna said as she reassured the jackal. "We've got everything we need for our Christmas party."

"I hope so, because I want to make this the best Christmas for everybody. Even for Typhus, Jara, and Noxic... And I want to show Vexor how I truly felt about him."

"You finally decide that you're going to tell him that you 'like like' him?"

"Not exactly... I mean... well... I don't just want to confess my feelings for him. I want to give him something very special. Something that will prove that I meant every word I said when I tell him... I love him."

"You mean like a Christmas present?"

"Yeah."

"Goldie, Vexor likes you for being you. He doesn't care if you give him something or not."

"I care because I love him more then Christmas! He means a lot to me, and I want to show him that. I just want to let him know that I care about him very much, Fortuna."

"Take it easy. You know that Christmas isn't about getting presents. It's about..."

"Spending time with the people you know and care about. I know. I just want to give Vexor the perfect gift."

"Hey, if you want to give him the perfect gift, it has to come straight from the heart."

"So what you're saying is that I have to give him something that is made with love?"

"Exactly."

"I think I may have figure out what I want to give Vexor for Christmas. But it's missing something. This one thing that makes it as perfect as him. I can't seem to figure out what it is."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll found out what's missing. You have plenty of time til Christmas."

"OK, well, let's get back to Hillhurst. I don't want Vexor to worry about me so much. We've been gone for hours."

As the two Pokemon left, the Magnavores came out of their hiding place.

"Goldie loves Vexor?" Typhus said in shock. "Yuck! Man, that made me loose my appetite."

"That's so disgusting!" Noxic exclaimed. "What kind of morron would fall in love with Vexor? It's not natural!"

"Apparently, that pooch would." Jara said as she shook her head. "He and his little friend are throwing the boss a party that will make us look bad. I say we go and ruin their merry-making once and for all!"

"You can't be serious, Jara!" Noxic asked. "Goldie packs a punch, and Fortuna gives me the creeps."

"Think about it, Noxic!" Jara exclaimed. "Those twerps are gonna ruin Hillhurst Mansion if we let them bring Christmas into a place that's suppose to be scary. There's sugarplums to be squashed, holly to be hurled, and joy to be jinxed. Are we evil, or are we elves?"

"Yeah!" Typhus exclaimed in a pumped-up way.

"Evil!" Noxic said with all his might. "Ho-ho-_horrific_!"

"Let's go give them weasels some Christmas _fear, _boys!" Jara said proudly.

So the Magnavores are off to ruin Goldie's Christmas plans once again as they made a congo-line of themselves while singing, "Tis a pleasure to be vicious. Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Love and Science Don't Mixed!**

Back at the Hillhurst Mansion, Vexor was busy working in his lab down at the basement, hoping that the peace and quiet would put his troubled mind at ease. The lab consist of the most advanced technologies that humans won't be able to endure for millions of years! There were shelves of the most rare specimens that are kept in securely tight jars. High-tech computers collecting massive amounts of data. The finest tools in Chemistry. Electrical orbs to harvest energy. A big, long chalkboard that has many equations and formulas written in chalk. Scale replicas of molecules, and everything else that has to do with Science. You might think that this could be the lab of Dr. Frankenstein! That's just plain silly. Vexor isn't a madman, but he is an execellent genuis for that matter. His mind is far more advanced then any other. He is the most powerful being in all the universe. He can master all kinds of skills. Except love...

_Why is love so complicated? _Vexor thought as he made a sad sigh. _Love is too hard to understand. Even I can't explain it. I still can't believe that a superior being such as myself would fall in love with an Earth creature like Goldie. Ever since Goldie came into the picture, I begin to have a 'really deep liking' for him. I don't know why, but there's something about him that fascinates me. He's creative and amusing. He's a awfully lot friendlier then most creatures I've seen on this planet. He's more respectful then those three failures that I have to deal with. He's so affectionate. I never met anyone as loveable as he is. It's actually cute. He caters to my every whelm. He always assist on helping me with my experiments. Such a very thoughtful bipedal, jackal-like Pokemon. He's kind, caring, and extremely attractive. I swear, whenever I'm with him, I couldn't keep my eyes off him for a second. I always get a strange, sensual feeling when I look directly at him. He has eyes that are in a lovely shade of red. It almost look like the color of blood. He has such beautiful fur. Gold and black body with a sapphire torso. He has the cutest paws. All soft and pink. I just want to tickle them so badly just to hear Goldie's wonderful laugh. His body is perfectly slim. With a toned waist and delicate thighs that make my heart melt like ice under the sun._

Vexor quickly shook the image out of his head as he bang the table before him with a hand that is clenched into a fist, trying to regain some self-control.

_This is insane! _He thought in anger and frustration as he rubbed his forehead with a free hand. _I am Vexor, the leader of the Magnavores for neon's sake! I shouldn't be engulfed into these sexual fyntasties. It's disgraceful of me, the most powerful being above them all, to develop these feelings for Goldie, a regular organism. I try not to, but I keep loving him more and more everyday. He is the most gorgeous creature that even I can't resist. Ah, this is such a pain! These feelings that I have are driving me to a point of insanity! Maybe putting my anger out on those three loathesome pests of mine would help calm my nerves. Where are those knuckleheads at anyway?_

Just when Vexor started to wonder where his minions were at (since they've been gone all fucking day), the door to the basement open.

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" An elderly squid-headed figure with a staff said as he walked down the stairs and into the lab. "Is that you making all that noise down here, Vexor? I thought another one of your experiments have gone horribly wrong again. You can't always trust those damn formulas. Are you alright?"

His name is Octoroo. He is Vexor's most trusted assistant, who have been doing some research on humans for many years and gives what information about Earth he can find to Vexor. He usually reads old books, mix all kinds of medicines, or helps Vexor with any experiments. He is quite powerful despite his small form. He is very skilled at black magic and a gifted potioneer. He is also extremely smart, almost as smart as Vexor. Typhus, Jara, and Noxic always calls him "Noodle-Face", but he doesn't mind.

"I'm fine, Octoroo." Vexor reassured his lab partner as he turned away from his work and looked at him. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just not feeling myself lately."

"Perhaps some of my special medicines can help." Octoroo said. "It always does the trick."

"That it does, old friend. But that won't be necessary. Have you seen Typhus, Noxic, or Jara anywhere? They're suppose to be here to help around the lab hours ago."

"Nope, haven't seen them for a while."

"Probably out messing things up or torturing the humans when they should have been helping me. Bastards!"

"Don't be so hard on them, Vexor. I'm sure they'll turn up soon."

"Knowing them, Octoroo, it can take their sorry carcasses almost a century to get back here. They're as useless as a pile of garbage."

"Well, they do have more potential then they show."

"Still, I wished they wouldn't pick on Goldie so much. He's a member of this house just like the rest of us."

"Speaking of Goldie, I haven't seen him around the house all day."

"You haven't?"

"Nope. He's not in his room or sleeping on the sofa in the parlor for an afternoon nap. Haven't seen Fortuna around either. She usually dust around the pipe organ or sweeping and mopping the floors at this hour. She must be out buying more cleaning supplies."

"So you haven't seen Goldie anywhere in this house?"

"Can't say I have."

"Oh, dear..."

"Is something wrong, Vexor?"

"Unfortunately yes, Octoroo. Goldie told me about this human tradition called Christmas. I don't see what's so special about Christmas. It's just a ridicules holiday for humans to buy each other material things and pretend to be nice for this one day. They should at least try to get along and be nice to one another all year round instead of one, simple day."

"It would be great if things could work out that way."

"Yeah, it would... I'm afraid that I might have been too harsh when I told Goldie that I didn't like Christmas. I don't know why I'm so mean sometimes. Whenever I'm with Goldie, I get a little nervous. My hands get all sweaty. It gets hard for me to breathe. My legs start to shake. I can feel my heart beating at a dangerous rate. My tongue gets twisted. I start to panic and say things that I don't mean. Is this what humans call 'love'? Oh, it's so confusing!"

"Vexor, love is a bond between two people who adore and cherish one another. It can't be explained. It can't be predicted. Love happens when you start to have these tender, passionate feelings for the person that you are extremely attached to. It's not like Science. Love and Science don't mixed! Love is a natural and beautiful thing. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly normal. I know you love Goldie. Don't try to deny it. You care about him more then you care about yourself. I can tell that you do when you begin to worry a lot everytime Goldie has been gone too long."

"I thought something terrible might have happen to him. This planet is very chaotic and cruel."

"And whenever Goldie went to sleep by bedtime, you give him a 'goodnight' kiss on the forehead."

"He does look cute when he's sleeping. It's just so adorable!"

"You see? There is no doubt that you are absolutely in love with Goldie."

"Maybe you're right. I... I... I do love Goldie. He's the best thing that ever happen to me. I want to hold him in my arms and never let go. I want to give all my love to him. I want him to know how special he is to me. But..."

"But what? Don't tell me that you're afraid to confess your love for Goldie."

"No! It's not like that at all! It's just... well... what if he doesn't love me back, Octoroo? I don't want this to be awkard for him. It could be the end of our friendship."

"Goldie does feel the same way about you. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so loyal to you if he weren't."

"And what would those three brain-dead crooks think of me if they knew that I have these 'affectionate' feelings for Goldie? They'll never let me live it down."

"Oh, don't worry about them! They always like to pick on everybody, including each other. Hell, they call me 'Noodle-Face' all the time."

"I just don't think I'll be able to tell Goldie that I love him with every part of my own body and mind. I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that sort of thing."

"I can asure you that when the time is right, you'll be ready. I have a feeling that it will come very soon."

"When? When exactly? How long til I have to express my feelings towards Goldie? This whole 'love' thing is killing me! My nerves can't handle so much stress!"

"Calm down, Vexor! You need to relax."

"Sorry, Octoroo. I feel so bad about what I've said to Goldie. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I think I might have harmed him emotionally. That's why he's been gone all day today. He's trying to stay as far away from me as possible. Maybe even run away. I wouldn't blame him. I bet he'll never talk to me again after the way I've treated him."

"Don't be so foolish! Goldie has been loyal to you for two years. He knows you more then you think. He cares about you too much not to be with you. He'll always love you no matter what. He'll always be at your side no matter how mean you were. He must be helping Fortuna with her shopping. Just take a break from the lab for a while and get some rest, OK? Amy, Leo, and I will go out and find them. I'll let you know if Goldie is alright or not."

Amy is a female Ambipom, and Leo is a male Luxray. They are close friends of Octoroo. When they were little, Octoroo took them in after their parents died in a forest fire. He nurse them back to health and raise them in their parents' absence. Since then, he has trained them to be the best fighting warriors the world has ever seen. Amy and Leo have a really good relationship with the Nighlock. They always look up to him as both a parent and a teacher. Because of him, they heal after a tragdic loss. Because of him, they grew stronger and more faster then before. Because of him, they became a team. Because of him, they were a happy couple. That's right. Amy and Leo are a couple. And a perfect match for each other. It started out as a friendship, but then it turned into something more as they grew older. They became a couple by their fifth year living in Hillhurst Mansion, and it's been that way ever since. They're so happy together, and they have Octoroo to thank.

"Thank you, Octoroo." Vexor said with a sigh of relief as he sat down on his chair and try to calm himself down the best way he could, overwhelmed by his uncontrolable feelings and emotions. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll lose your head if it weren't screwed on right, old friend." Octoroo said as he laughed at his own joke. "I'm just kidding. I better go get Amy and Leo. I'll see you when we get back with Goldie and Fortuna."

As the Nighlock left the lab, Vexor thought to himself; _Oh, where could Goldie be? I hope he's OK. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Magnavores Who Almost Ruin Christmas Part I**

When we last left off Goldie and Fortuna, they were leaving the town of Charterville as they head on their way home. They decide to take a shortcut through the forest. They thought that it would be a lot more easier and faster to take the shortcut home instead of the long way. But things didn't quite turn out the way they plan. While they were walking through the snow-covered forest, the Magnavores were on their trail. They stalked the two Pokemon til they managed to caught them by surprise. Fortuna had no idea why the Magnavores were following her and her friend in the first place. But Goldie (seeming that he knows the Magnavores more then the ghost did) knew of their evil intentions to wreak Christmas for Hillhurst Mansion, and he's not going to let them have their way. He'll be damned if these three fugly freaks spoil his Holiday plans for the third time! He isn't going down without a fight. And Fortuna is willing to fight by her friend's side no matter what. She knows how important Christmas is to the jackal, and she's not going to let him down. Both of them refuse to sit by and let the Magnavores ruin Christmas for everybody at Hillhurst. The Magnavores laughed and mocked at the two Pokemon's determination to bring Christmas to Hillhurst Manor. But they knew what they're up against, and was extremely careful not to take these two lightly. So both the Pokemon and the Magnavores fought against each other in an epic battle that seem endless. (The two Pokemon had quickly took off their human disguises before the fight started.) Goldie fought with some moves he has learned like "Metal Claw", "Quick Attack", "Force Palm", "Bone Rush", "Swords Dance", "Aura Sphere", and "Dark Pulse". Fortuna fought with the moves that she has learned (thanks to Mr. Hillhurst) like "Shadow Ball", "Pain Split", "Grudge", "Confuse Ray", and "Perish Song". Typhus fought with a sword-like weapon that latches to his arm or his mouth to shoot lasers. Jara fought with a whip that releases destructive energy when crackled. Noxic fought by shooting energy blasts from his hands or his eyes. It looked like the two Pokemon were winning the battle. But in the end, the Magnavores out-smarted them. (Which is, indeed, extremely impossible because they're as dumb as chicken shit!) Goldie and Fortuna are tied up against a tree in Christmas wrapping paper, completely helpless and unable to do a damn thing about it. Noxic and Jara were busy taunting and laughing at the defeated Pokemon while Typhus carried a big sack filled with all the things that the Pokemon brought, taunting and laughing along side his pals.

"Ha!" Noxic said as he and Jara threw snowballs at the defenseless Pokemon. "Not so tough now, are you? Did you really think you can kiss up to Vexor by throwing your stupid, lame Christmas party? Did you think you can get on Vexor's good side and make us look bad? Did you two think you can replace us as Vexor's new minions? Well, you can forget it! We're not going to let you make fools out of us in front of him. Do you wanna know why? Because we're the only ones who serve Vexor. Not you little squirts!"

"Bastards!" Goldie cursed under his breath as he growled with anger. "You're not going to get away with this! I swear to God, if any of you break even one small thing out of all the things for our Christmas party, you all are gonna pay! I'll grind your bones into dust! I'll tear your organs into bite-sized pieces! I'll rip your heads off and spit down your throats! One way or another, I will make you all pay painfully!"

"That's what you think, pooch." Jara said as she and Noxic kept on throwing snowballs at the Pokemon. "All we have to do is dispose all that Christmas junk and leave you both tied up here til the Holidays are over. So that way you can't ruin the boss with your Christmas cheer or turn Hillhurst Manor into Santa Claus' workshop."

"Jara, sometimes I just don't get you three." Fortuna said as she gave the Magnavores the cold shoulder. "I know you guys all these years, and I still don't get why you all are a bunch of scrooges. Why do you hate Christmas so much? Is it because your hearts are filled with coal? Or is it because your brains are the size of chestnuts? The way I see it, I think I maybe right about the size of you guys' brains."

"Shut the hell up, you little brat!" Jara said as she threw a huge snowball at the ghost's face. "It's none of your damn business!"

"Leave her alone, you bitch!" Goldie exclaimed. "She hasn't done anything to you. You guys can pick on me whenever you want, but leave her out of this."

"Canned it, mutt!" Noxic said as he threw a really bigger snowball at the jackal's chest, causing the jackal to winced in pain. "She's friends with a creep like you. And she scares the crap out of us whenever there's a little mess at the house. So that gives us full rights to treat her as horribly as we treat you."

"Can we go now?" Typhus asked. "I'm sick of hanging around with Queer-o and his sidekick Neat Freak. Just looking at them makes me want to puke!"

_Well, you're no prize pig yourself, Typhus. _Fortuna thought as she smirked. _In fact, you're a billion times more uglier then Jara and Noxic put together!_

"I guess we should be on our way." Jara said as she and Noxic stopped throwing snowballs. "We can chill out at Hillhurst after we dumped all that Holiday garbage into the lake nearby. I'm getting bored playing with these two. We'll let the bitter cold and the wildlife around here deal with them. Have fun spending Christmas all by yourselves, goodie-two-shoes!"

"See ya!" Noxic said as he and his two fellow baddies started to leave. "Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"Motherfuckers!" Goldie barked and growled in a furious rage as he struggled with all his might, hoping to free himself and Fortuna so they can stop the Magnavores from ruinning their Christmas. "You can't leave us here! Come back and fight, you cowards! You can't do this to us!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jara said as she and the other two Magnavores stopped to look at the two Pokemon for a second. "Just watch us."

"Please!" Fortuna begged deseparately. "Think about what you're doing."

"You think about it!" Typhus said. "We're busy."

Just before the Magnavores could leave, Octoroo (along with Amy and Leo) finally arrived at the scene. Amy wore a multi-colored headband, a pair of purple hippie glasses, and a necklace with a flower-covered peace sign. She is one of those people who are into Mother Earth and spiritual bonding. But what makes her different from those people is that she doesn't do drugs. Never have! Never will! Like Octoroo, she believes that everyone should get along and be nice to another one. Leo wore a red hat and a red scarf. He has a bit of a short-temper. If anyone dares to mess with him or his sweetheart(Amy), he'll blow out in a fit of rage and try to rip their throats out! But Amy always calms him down with her kisses and hugs. Octoroo, Amy, and Leo are real close friends with Goldie and Fortuna. As close as a happy family to that matter. Amy and Leo are like an overproctective big sister and big brother. And of course, Octoroo is like the carefree, funny grandpa.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Octoroo said as he warned the Magnavores. "Vexor will be mighty angry if something awful might have happen to either Goldie or Fortuna."

"Octoroo!" Goldie and Fortuna shouted in unison, both happy and relieved to see their closest friends. "Amy! Leo! Boy, are we glad to see you guys!"

"Oh, great!" Noxic said as he, Typhus, and Jara start to complain. "It's Noodle-Face and those two jackasses, Monkey-Breath and Lion-Tempered. Why don't you and your half-wits get lost, Noodle-Face? We have a score to settle with Santa's elves, and we don't need the likes of you to interfer."

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Amy exclaimed. "You and your friends got some nerve to pick on an old person, Noxic. Don't your parents ever taught you how to treat your elders?"

_I'm not that old. _Octoroo thought. _I'm only three-hundred-million years old._

"And how could you bullied poor, nice Pokemon like Goldie and Fortuna?" Amy asked. "It's not right! Not right at all! You guys are such jerks."

"Nobody asked you, Monkey-Breath." Typhus said. "No one wants to hear from a fucking, nature-loving hippie."

"Yeah!" Jara and Noxic said in unison as they agreed with their fellow Magnavore. "So piss off!"

Amy couldn't help but feel insulted. Those Magnavores can sure harsh out her mellow.

_No one talks to my girl like that. _Leo thought as his anger slowly grew, growling at the Magnavores. _How dare they treat my beautiful Amy like crap! Oh, wait til I get my claws on those assholes._

"Hold on there, everyone." Octoroo said as he tried to keep this arguement from getting out of hand. "Let's not get mad at each other over some foul langauge. I'm sure we can all work this out. Jara, how about you and your friends untie Goldie and Fortuna, and give them back their stuff? It's not too late to do the right thing. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you three to be nice to them once in a while. If you do this, I'll promise not to inform Vexor about what you did to Goldie. We can settle this without a fight. Please reconsider the consequences of your actions. Let's not fight each other during this time of year. After all, it is Christmas."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Leo said as he break out his claws. "Your choice."

"Yeah, what my cuddle-wuddle said." Amy said as she hugged her boyfriend, making the lion blushed with embarrasment. "It's really up to you three to make the right choice."

"Oh yeah, and who's going to make us?" Jara asked.

"Who do you think?" Leo asked.

"Not you." Noxic said. "That's for sure."

Jara fired pink energy from her hands at Octoroo, Amy, and Leo. It caused bursts of spark to explode against their bodies as they fell on the ground in pain.

"No!" Goldie shouted in fear, worry, and anger. "Octoroo! Amy! Leo! This can't be happening! No! That's it! That was the last straw! You and those two creeps of yours have gone too far this time, Jara! Messing with me is one thing. But when you mess with my friends, it's now personal!"

"Amy", Fortuna said, "Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah, Fortuna, we're OK." Amy said as she and Leo rose on their feet while helping Octoroo up on his feet. "Nothing too serious. Luckily, neither of us have any injures."

"To think that a man my age can handle so much stress and aggravation." Octoroo said as he straighten his back. "Those three are lucky that I didn't get a heart-attack!"

"It's the gift that keeps on giving." Jara said as she and the two other Magnavores started laughing.

This caused Leo's anger to go up at a dangerous level.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Luxray!" He said as he pounced towards the Magnavores with a furious roar, now filled up with an uncontrolable rage.

The Magnavores got spooked and started running for their lives. Leo begin chasing the Magnavores while Octoroo tried to catch up with him. Meanwhile, Amy quickly untied Goldie and Fortuna as she freed them from their wrapping paper imprisonment.

"You guys alright?" Amy asked with concern. "Those three better not harm you guys in any way, shape, or form. Because if they did, I'll-"

"Don't worry, Amy, Fortuna and I are fine." Goldie said as he reassured the monkey. "Those bastards are getting away! We can't just sit here. We have to help Leo and Octoroo."

"Let's get those damned, Christmas-hating scrooges!" Fortuna exclaimed.

The four Pokemon ran behind the lion and the Nighlock as they all chased after the Magnavores throughout the forest.


End file.
